


Dirt in the Killer Rabbit's Eyes

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Series: Dirt Under the Killer Rabbit [3]
Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: Ami Shimagawa had a bad feeling about Tabane Shinonono's cooperation with the military. So as usual, she spent her days like they were her last.
Series: Dirt Under the Killer Rabbit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757170





	Dirt in the Killer Rabbit's Eyes

Waking up earlier than Genta again, I admired his still surprisingly cute face. How someone with such a potty mouth and forceful demeanor could look like an innocent baby, even with that funny beard of his, was a mystery that I chose to enjoy more than think about. Life's just too quick for trying to think so much, after all, especially as a soldier.

Life's also too quick to live with regret. Maybe Genta's practically one of the worst guys to date, let alone marry and have children with, but I'd rather kick out all those "I told you so" people rather than these nicer people I promised to dedicate my life to. And while Genta claimed that he didn't get how easily I lived life, he still managed to get on my level.

A lot of our comrades in arms also thought the same. And pretty much most people I meet. It's like they think that they should be wasting their time hating themselves instead of actually doing better. My attitude kept me away from a lot of promotions, but whatever. I'm already happy the way I am.

Maybe those thoughts would be cliche to most people, but somehow, everyday living manages to make it feel interesting. I just can't be bothered to explain it in a lot of detail.

"That's surprising..." I suddenly heard my husband speak and sit up. "The kids didn't invade our room again?"

I hugged Genta, smiling over his shoulder. "Must be the gaming system I bought them."

"So does that mean...?"

And then my phone rang. I frowned, and I could feel Genta's frown. Still, I answered the phone, but not without a sigh. "Hello, Major Ami Shimagawa speaking. Lieutenant Genta Shimagawa is also present if you need him."

Just as luck would have it, our moment killer involved the Killer Rabbit, Tabane Shinonono, who had approached the military with an offer to assist.

* * *

"What's 'currying favor?' You give them curry or something?"

"Not really, Rou-chan, unless the person being curried likes the curry."

Genta and I weren't so closed off to our children about our work, both the good and the bad, and they knew how to keep secrets. Among our two children, our son Routarou was particularly inquisitive about such things, even though they easily went over his head.

"So does the Evil Mad Scientist Rabbit Lady like curry?" Routarou asked further as he had his ehad on my right thigh, his eyes staring into the distance. Meanwhile, his younger sister Arika was sleeping on left thigh, her arms hugging the now portable gaming system I bought for our family.

"I have no idea, Rou-chan," I weakly chuckled. "She does like robots, though. Loves scaring the world with them."

"And everyone else loves her?" he asked, and it wasn't the first time he asked that today. "Or is it another one of those complicated confidence things? Are your bosses and workmates heroes or villains? You should be their boss instead."

I laughed with more vigor there. I could see him growing out of that vocal curiosity to some degree, but still, it helped remind me about what I should really live for and that I can truly keep in line with that.

"It's 'confidential,' Rou-chan," I started answering his questions with a smile. "I'm sure that not everyone loves her. And it's hard to say who are heroes and who are villains in our work. We all have a bad guy in us, but we also have a good guy in us. And even if you ask me a million times, Mommy can't be more of a boss than she already is. She's already the best boss she can be! If I try to be more or less than that, then Mommy will be very sad!"

I ruffled my son's hair, pinched his cheeks, and then kissed him on the forehead. He pouted at me and then rolled over, looking away from me. "Don't make me, Arika, and Daddy sad, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, Rou-chan," I answered without hesitation, even as we all knew that there was a chance that I wouldn't.

Suddenly, my phone rang. The caller ID was Genta's.

"Hello, Lieutenant Husband?" I answered the call.

"So I got a suspension..." I heard him slur.

I sighed and shook my head. He hasn't been this angry for a long while now. "I appreciate the effort, but we're really cornered with that heartless c – with that Evil Mad Scientist Rabbit Lady. Now, which bar are you at right now?"

"Outside our base...and I'm thinking about flipping two or three birds at the front gate..."

"The kids and I will come pick you up, then," I told him as I gave some touches to Routarou and Arika to have them get up. "Have your buddies there kick your ass again while you wait."

"Yes, Madam Major Wifey...I'll go knock myself out..."

And then he hung up. I sighed again, and then I pulled pensive Routarou along, while he pulled his sleepy sister.

* * *

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to get started earlier? But I've gotten so many great results!"

"This is not part of our agreement, Shinonono-san!"

"Well, you know how I am, right? Surely, you can't blame me for everything."

"You little..."

I could only listen to that argument left exposed over the PA system as I lied helpless on the ruined training area. The bodies of my dying and dead comrades surrounded me, larger numbers of broken bones and greater liters of spilled blood all around me. She had hacked into our network and dropped an unmanned Infinite Stratos on our base, and I guessed that she'd be able to get away with this. Even if the military held a lot of distrust against her, their dumb self-loathing asses would just let that heartless cunt be.

So I rolled over and crawled.

"It doesn't take brawn alone to handle an IS, General. It also needs brain, something that none of your subordinates have."

"But did you have to kill them!?"

"As if it's my fault that they got themselves killed. We had an agreement, right? I even sent you a file. Or was your computer security too dumb to see past my code's disguise?"

"You said you'd help us!"

"And you assumed a lot. Aren't you soldiers supposed to be smarter than this? You're really disappointing all the entertainers fumbling around into making you look like a genuine threat, you know?"

"I'll kill you!"

The Killer Rabbit and my superiors' fight ended moments later, judging from the bang, the squelch, and the rush that came next. Nobody would notice me for a good while, so I decided to stop crawling.

I rolled over again, and I faced the world above me.

Where will I go next? I don't know. But I hope it will be somewhere better.

I wonder how my family would react to this?

Genta would be angry at me if he were here and not in suspension right now. He would definitely get himself suspended trying to throttle Tabane Shinonono, the bosses, and pretty much everyone else near him. And he would manage to narrowly survive retaliation from the Killer Rabbit. After all, he was also nicknamed "Cockroach."

Routarou would definitely run towards me no matter what. Routarou would ask me questions. "Didn't you say that you won't make us sad, Mommy?" I can imagine him asking me questions like that, and I'm having a hard time thinking about all the other questions he would ask. I'd rather just try to make him laugh after he asks one of those questions, even if he's crying his heart out. What would be a good joke, though...?

As for Arika...she would probably try to hide the sight of my dying form via her video games. Maybe even try to project me into her winning soldiers. I just remembered that she's been enjoying those tactical role-playing video games, too...and if she vocalizes a desire to rescue me by restarting her game, then I'll remind her with a shout: "Didn't I tell you to not play that game like that?"

"Major Shimagawa!"

But for better or worse, my family won't be able to personally see me in my final moments.

And now, I'll stop thinking.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So went Ami Shimagawa's last days, along with some more backstory exposition. Also, getting "Dirt Under the Killer Rabbit's Nose" transcribed and revised on my computer had me getting inspiration to write this prequel. And this was going to be a more sexual piece, but I felt like it would be very off, so this happened.


End file.
